futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
United Koreaball
United Koreaball |nativename =Republic of United Korea 대한연합공화국 |founded = 2257|predecessor = New Japanese Koreaball|bork = United United|image = Korea.jpg|government = People's Republic|personality = Proud|language = Korean|capital = Seoulball|religion =Irreligion Shamanism Buddhism Christianity Confucianism Cheondoism|friends = Ling Chinaball Ling Tringapore Sun Chinaball (new best friend after Ling fall) Great NepalRawr (he loves me) Russian Greater SFSRball Belayevan Rusball New Soviet Unionball Continuity Soviet Unionball Second Indonesian Republicball United Arab Republicball Oceanic Communist Unionball New Vietnamball Thai Siamball Great People's Republic of the Philippinesball PR of the Caribbeanball Pan American Socialist Unionball PR of Free Texasball Red Americaball|enemies = Japanese Unionball NAUball Oceanic Empireball New Mengjiangball Cheongug Dynastyball Second Mengjiang Khanateball Mongol Unionball|likes = Being united, korean culture and nationalism, communism, juche|hates = Disunity, imperialism, capitalism, americanism|intospace = Yes|food = Korean food|ended = 2451|caption = Unified Korea 는 the 강해 of all|successor =Korean War Period|reality = Korea|type = Koreanic|affiliation = FEAUball International Socialist Blocball}}United Koreaball or United Joseonball in Korean, will be a countryball made up of North Koreaball and South Koreaball. History: The beginning: He was born with the help of Ling Chinaball and Russian Greater SFSRball in the fight against Japanese Unionball after the revolt in Manchuria. During the war of resistance against Japanese imperialism, the proeminent Korean groups inspired by Ling, organized themselves as heavenlists, then reviving nationalism and unity during this war. With the liberation of all of Korea and the commemoration, it was founded the Korean People’s Heavenly Movement (KPHM), the political wing of the militant group of the same name, it became the new official party of the country. After the war of liberation, Korea was a country full of paranoia, which was justified due to its history of being constantly invaded. Korea feared that NAUball would have interest in splitting it and getting involved into their politics again. It began to develop a strong anti American sentiment after the American threats it received when started the development of the militarist project in order to protect its sovereignty. A national day in despise of American imperialism had been proclaimed, similar to the one adopted in the Great People's Republic of the Philippinesball, Korea was declared to be one of the most anti-American countries in the world. The development: As an official People's Republic again, Juche had been taken as the national ideology, as such hard militarization and nationalization of the economy took place. Then followed by a purge on the economical sector against everyone who collaborated with the Japanese, by this the government wanted to have a line of businessmen who were fanatic supporters of the party to then execute the former traitor ones. Then following the initial process of Ling Chinaball, it started a traditionalist revolution to revive Korean culture and remove what was considered degenerate Western and Japanese influence from the country. The use of Korean clothes was encouraged and the Confucian philosophical system restored, this was the beginning of the heavenly revolution in the country. The religious organizations went under the control of the state, secular education was made the only official one, being the religious secondary. The buddhist orders that were not loyal to the party were dismantled and also christian churches with foreigner contacts or considered too much westernized and less patriotic. At the end all religious leaders needed to join the KPHM to be recognized, the ones who really supported it became the reference of their religions in Korea. At the beginning Korea didn’t have amazing results due to the negative effects of the war, but later with FEAUball cooperation, what was a poor destroyed country began to develop as a prosper nation. The national industry began to work and a new industrialization and modernization took place, making Korea the center of technology in Asia. With a hard cult of personality of their leaders and the KPHM rule, Korea used to be the most totalitarian and militarist country in FEAUball, with a violent revolutionary police acting in the country to kill the "counter revolutionaries". However, after it began to grow in the region, this sentiment began to be abandoned and it was widely accepted that Korea had already won the battle against their enemies, being now one of the richest and stronger countries in the world, able to defend itself and do whatever want, so the Juche idea would be finally completed and reached the perfection level. Korea then stopped being the most militarist totalitarian country of FEAUball and gave the position to New Khmerball. Years of problems: Korea unfortunately was the origin of what later became the Asian Spring-Winter wave of protests. After the fall of New Soviet Unionball a great ally of the United Korean government, a group of dislocated Koreans living in Manchuria adopted a monarchist view with feudal elements agaisnt the government in the Korean penninsula. After some brigands entered the border with Ling Chinaball through Korea, they started riots in the north of the country that is known for its extreme conservatism and loyalty toward the heavenly revolution. This ended up in manifestations, that the authorities naturally reacted by beating, jailing and later executing the ones involved on it. The only problem was that the case had repercussions throughout Asia and initially it didn't cause major problems, because Ling Chinaball was still there to deal with the situation in all of FEAUball affiliated countries. However in Korea a lot of groups began to protest following it and some of them got in arms and started an uprising, this group became known as Cheongug. The Cheongug took control of some military barracks full of armaments, starting to use it to attack Korean main cities and also targeted Japanese Unionball and Ling Chinaball. The situation became serious and Ling Chinaball decided to help Korea sending their army there after the rebels founded what they called the Cheongug Dynastyball in different parts of the country. Even Japanese Unionball gave military support to Korean government in this war, and finally, the power was resumed by United Korea heavenly government again after 3 years of war, that destroyed cities like Incheon, Busan and Pyongyang, being rebuilt later. After the war however, things in Asia began to change, authoritarianism grew in all of FEAUball countries and 5 years after the Korean civil war, Ling Chinaball was with its army already more weakened and entered in a main crisis also because of the death of Russian Greater SFSRball, Korea tried to support Ling, but the Chinese had to deal with constant invasions and power splits that ended up leading to the fall of Ling rule, and that now created chaos in all of Asia, because meant there would be no FEAUball anymore. This resulted in the Asian Spring-Winter wave of protests Korea was really scared, fearing a new civil war or even an invasion, they felt so vulnerable seeing all former FEAUball countries destroyed in civil wars because of a conflict that started on it years before and led to the fall of Ling Chinaball. But then in China, a new government named Sun Chinaball took control of what left of former Ling rule and started the anti revisionist campaign, that defended the "pure" pricniples of heavenlism and considered the times of comfort of the Asian countries as years of revisionism and degeneracy that led to the current situation, geting away from the way of the heavens. This campaign in China had influence in Korea, that started its own anti revisionist campaign, Juche focused on isolationism again since the nation was vulnerable, militarism became a priority and the revolutionary police to purge everyone that goes against the government was restored. With this Korea became hopeful and militarily strong again, cooperating with Sun government, and could at least survive in these difficult times, even with all economic problems it faced. The inevitable fall: Even launching a reaction to all those counter revolutionary movements that emerged in Asia together with Sun Chinaball, it wasn't enough to prevent conflicts. The violent means that were used by the anti revisionists followers of Wong led thought were directly hurting the interest of the former elitist feudal groups that saw a chance of rise again, so they organized themselves and went to fight. Sun Chinaball fought a long time war that became known as Chinese War period full of different factions that ended up in only one thing, the destruction of heavenly rule in China and so far the inevitable fall of Korea. As a spillover, Chinese rebels began supporting uprisings in Korea fearing the government would retaliate rebel activities in Manchuria, and it entered in the Korean War period, that just like China was nothing but a bloody period of war that only led to the destruction of heavenlist rule in the country. And different from China that at least managed to got united at the end of this process, Korea became splited in different factions that later created two main ones with influence of foreigner elements. It was a sad end, where everything that was fought against for years (perhaps in the wrong way) was able to return to power. Ideology: *Juche *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Heavenlism *Korean Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Left Wing Populism *Militarism *Songun *Neo Stalinism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Americanism Category:Korean-speaking Category:Koreaball Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Altaic Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:FEAU Category:Smart Category:Hard to invade Category:Hard to destroy Category:No mercy Category:Stronk Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Can into space Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Good Cuisine Category:Can into video games Category:Buddhist Category:Christian Category:Confucianism Category:Cheondoism Category:Shamanism Category:Heavenlist Category:Nationalist Category:Juche Category:Socialist Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Secular